


Abrazo

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 5: Recuperación [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drabble Collection, Drabble5: Recovery, Drabble5: Recuperación, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Post Mpreg, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:46:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un abrazo es la señal de que las cosas pueden cambiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abrazo

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. No hay orden dentro de cada etapa. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento. Torchwood no acabará nunca.

La imagen sobrecogió al Doctor. Ianto estaba sentado en la hamaca en que lo había dejado, pero Jack ya no estaba en la suya. Jack estaba sentado sobre Ianto, recostado sobre su pecho, acurrucado en su abrazo, como un bebé. Estaba encogido de tal forma que parecía incluso pequeño, considerando su tamaño. Su cara descansaba en el hueco del cuello de Ianto y este lo rodeaba con sus brazos y lo acunaba con cariño. La escena era hermosa. Había mucho amor en aquel abrazo. Había desesperación y miedo también, pero, sobre todo, había esperanza. El joven besó suavemente la sien del inmortal, que se abrazó aún con más fuerza a su amado, y el Doctor supo que, tarde o temprano, las cosas acabarían por volver a la normalidad.


End file.
